1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to electromagnetic inductive devices as current drivers for DC loads and more particularly to a parallel, multi-load circuit wherein flux is shared as a pool to thereby reduce input AC power.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Bruhn, US 2009/0085408 discloses an apparatus and a method for wireless energy and/or data transmission between a source device and at least one target device, in which apparatus and method a voltage is induced by at least one primary coil, on the source-device side, of at least one primary circuit in at least one secondary coil, on the target-device side, of at least one secondary circuit and in at least one coil of at least one resonant circuit, the resonant circuit being arranged so as to be electrically isolated from the primary circuit and from the secondary circuit.
Tanaka, US 2009/0058190 discloses a power receiving device capable of receiving a carrier wave transmitted from a power transmitting device without contact and obtaining electric power from the received carrier wave, which includes a carrier receiving section at least including a communication antenna having predetermined inductance and not equipped with an intermediate tap, to receive the carrier wave and generate an induced voltage corresponding to the carrier wave, a processing section to generate a drive voltage based on the induced voltage and perform data processing using the generated drive voltage, and an impedance converting section to convert impedance between the carrier receiving section and the processing section.
Cook et al., US 2009/0058189 discloses a transmission of power at low frequencies, e.g. less than 1 MHz. The power can be transmitted in various ways, using different structures included stranded wire such as Litz wire. The inductor can also use cores of ferrites for example. Passive repeaters can also be used.
Cook et al., US 2009/0051224 discloses a wireless powering and charging antenna systems. The antennas can be high q loop antennas. The antennas can use coupling between a first part and a second part.
Yoda et al., US 2009/0021219 discloses that a power reception control device provided in a power reception device of a non-contact power transmission system includes a power-reception-side control circuit that controls an operation of the power reception device, and a power supply control signal output terminal that supplies a power supply control signal to a charge control device, the power supply control signal controlling power supply to a battery. The power-reception-side control circuit controls a timing at which the power supply control signal (ICUTX) is output from the power supply control signal output terminal. The operation of the charge control device is compulsorily controlled using the power supply control signal (ICUTX).
Jin, US 2008/0231120 discloses a noncontact power transmission system having a power transmitting device including a primary coil and a power receiving device including a secondary coil, the primary coil and the secondary coil being electromagnetically coupled to each other and the power transmitting device configured to transmit electric power to the power receiving device, wherein the secondary coil contains a magnetic substance, the power transmitting device has a feeding section for feeding power to the primary coil and a self inductance detection section for detecting a change in the self inductance of the primary coil immediately after starting the feeding to the primary coil, wherein a feeding operation of the feeding section immediately after starting the feeding is determined based on a detection result of the self inductance detection section.
Kuennen et al., US 2008/0191638 discloses a ballast circuit for inductively providing power to a load. The ballast circuit includes an oscillator, a driver, a switching circuit, a resonant tank circuit and a current sensing circuit. The current sensing circuit provides a current feedback signal to the oscillator that is representative of the current in the resonant tank circuit. The current feedback signal drives the frequency of the ballast circuit causing the ballast circuit to seek resonance. The ballast circuit preferably includes a current limit circuit that is inductively coupled to the resonant tank circuit. The current limit circuit disables the ballast circuit when the current in the ballast circuit exceeds a predetermined threshold or falls outside a predetermined range.
Baarman et al., US 2008/0157603 discloses an inductive power supply system to identify remote devices using unique identification frequencies. The system includes an AIPS and a tank circuit capable of inductively providing power to a remote device at different frequencies, and a sensor for sensing the reflected impedance of the remote device at tank circuit. The system further includes a plurality of different remote devices, each having a unique resonance frequency. In operation, the AIPS is capable of identifying the type of remote device present in the inductive field by applying power to a remote device at a plurality of unique identification frequencies until the remote device establishes resonance in response to one of the identification frequencies. The AIPS includes a controller that recognizes when resonance has been established by evaluating sensor data, which is representative of the reflected impedance of the remote device. Once the identity of a remote device is determined, the AIPS may pull operating parameters for the remove device from memory to ensure efficient operation and to assist in recognizing fault conditions.
Gohara, US 2002/0117896 discloses an arrangement such that electric power is supplied through the action of mutual induction between two members on a vehicle body side a sliding door side. In addition, an arrangement is provided such that respectively different induced electromotive forces are caused to occur in secondary-side feeding coils and, and the supply of electric power is effected for each of the secondary-side feeding coils. An arrangement is provided such that a first storage member and a second storage member are respectively connected to the secondary-side feeding coils with a rectifier circuit interposed therebetween, so as to supply electric power corresponding to characteristic requirements of corresponding loads.
Scheckel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,173 discloses an apparatus for contactless data and energy transmission which includes a stationary part having at least one coil for data and energy transmission, and an oscillator connected to the at least one coil for energy transmission. A movable part has at least one coil for data and energy transmission, at least one rectifier device connected downstream of the at least one coil, and at least one charge capacitor connected to the at least one rectifier device for carrying a pulsating operating voltage. One pair of the coils is used for energy transmission and one pair of the coils is used for data transmission. The coils of the movable part are arbitrarily associated with the coils of the stationary part. A device is disposed in the movable part for transmitting data from the movable part to the stationary part, by returning a portion of energy received through an applicable one of the coils of the movable part, modulated in accordance with a data signal, through another of the coils of the movable part.
Fells et al., WO 2009/027674 discloses that there is an inductive power transfer system comprising a primary unit and a secondary device separable from the primary unit, the primary unit comprising a power transfer surface and more than two field generators each operable to generate an electromagnetic field, the field generators being located at different positions relative to the power transfer surface, the secondary device comprising a power receiver having a secondary coil, the system further comprising: determining means for determining at least one of the position and the orientation of the power receiver relative to the power transfer surface; and controlling means for controlling the field generators such that at least one first field generator and at least one second field generator, selected in dependence upon such determination, are active in a substantially opposite sense to one another so as to direct magnetic flux through the secondary coil thereby supplying power to the secondary device, and further such that a third one of the field generators is inactive so that fewer than all of the field generators are active simultaneously.
The related art described above discloses a number of inductive circuits including power transfer systems, contactless data and energy transmission and wireless power transmission systems. However, the prior art fails to disclose the concepts inherent in the present circuit which provide a means for flux sharing in a parallel magnetic circuit. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.